specopsplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Survival Mode
Survival Mode is a game mode found in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized and in Special Ops of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized'' Survival Mode was originated from the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is exclusive to single player and cannot be played in Co-op. It has four maps: *'Withstand' takes place in a bombed apartment building in Russia. There is multiple debris around the map for the player to take cover. *'Persistence' takes place in a military hangar in South America. There are multiple supply cases for the player to take cover behind. *'Outlast' takes place in a courtyard in South America. Debris, cars, and other destroyed objects can be used for cover by the player. *'Endure' takes place in a war-torn Middle Eastern town. There is much debris around the map, which can be used for cover. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' Surivival Mode is one of the two gametypes found in Special Ops, with the other being Mission Mode. In Survival Mode, players will defend themselves against increasingly difficult waves of varying enemies, whether they are regular soldiers, juggernauts, etc. Unlike in Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Survival Mode in Modern Warfare 3 can be played online and split screen. Along with that, there are more features to make the game type interesting. 'Ranking System' Like multiplayer, Survival Mode features its own progressive ranking system, which will limit players to a number of certain things until they reach a specific level. 'Enemies' *Light troops armed with the Model 1887 *Medium troops armed with the MP5 *Medium-Heavy troops armed with the AK-47 *Heavy troops armed with the ACR 6.8 *Suicide Bombers strapped in C4, armed with the MP5 or Model 1887 *Dogs *Suicide Dogs strapped in C4 *Chemical troops armed with an MP5 and have bags filled with chemicals *Juggernauts armed with the PKP Pecheng *Recon Juggernaut armed with an AK-47 and Riot Shield 'Maps' Survival Mode uses the multiplayer maps. *Dome *Resistance *Arkaden *Underground *Village *Bootleg *Interchange *Carbon *Mogadishu *Lambeth *Coast *Fallen *Meteora Weapons Armory Assault Rifles All Assault Rifles cost $3000 *M4A1 unlocked by default. *M16A4 unlocked by default. Starting weapon on Tier 4 maps. *SCAR-L unlocked at level 5. *ACR 6.8 unlocked at level 14. *AK-47 unlocked at level 24. *FAD unlocked at level 32 *G36C unlocked at level 39 *CM901 unlocked at level 43 *MK14 unlocked at level 47 *Type 95 unlocked at level 50 Sub-Machine Guns All Sub-Machine Guns cost $2000 *MP5 unlocked by default. *UMP45 unlocked at level 4 *MP7 unlocked at level 13 *PM-9 unlocked at level 23 *PP90M1 unlocked at level 38 *P90 unlocked at level 46 Light Machine Guns All Light Machine Guns cost $7000 *M60E4 unlocked at level 12 *PKP Pecheneg unlocked at level 18 *MK46 unlocked at level 34 *L86 LSW unlocked at level 41 *MG36 unlocked at level 48 Shotguns *Model 1887 for $2000, unlocked by default. *USAS-12 for $2000, unlocked at level 6. *SPAS-12 for $2000, unlocked at level 16 *KSG-12 for $2000, unlocked at level 26 *Striker for $4000, unlocked at level 33 *AA-12 for $5000, unlocked at level 44 Sniper Rifles All Sniper Rifles cost $2000 *MSR unlocked at level 7 *Dragunov unlocked at level 16 *RSASS unlocked a level 29 *L118A unlocked at level 35 *AS50 unlocked at level 42 *Barrett .50cal unlocked at level 49 Handguns All Handguns cost $250 *Five seven unlocked by default. starting weapon on tier 1 maps. *USP. 45 unlocked by default. starting weapon on tier 2 maps. *MP412 unlocked at level 2, starting weapon on tier 3 maps *Desert Eagle unlocked at level 11 *.44 Magnum unlocked at level 20 *P99 unlocked at level 40 Machine Pistols All Machine Pistols cost $1500 *G18, unlocked by default *Skorpion, unlocked at lvl 3 *MP9, unlocked at lvl 17 *FMG9, unlocked at lvl 37 Attachments Sights *Holographic Sight for $1000, unlocked by default *Red Dot Sight for $750, unlocked at lvl 7 *ACOG Scope for $1250, unlocked at lvl 30 Under-Barrel *Grip for $750, unlocked at lvl 19 *Grenade Launcher for $1500, unlocked at lvl 28 (3 Types) *Shotgun for $1500, unlocked at lvl 45 Other *Ammo Refill for $750 Equipment Armory *Frag Grenade Refill for $750, unlocked by default *Flashbang Refill for $1000, unlocked by default *Claymore x5 for $1000 (10 Max), unlocked at lvl 2 *C4 x5 for $1500 (10 Max), unlocked at lvl 3 *RPG-7 x2 for $2000 (4 Max), unlocked at lvl 27 *Sentry Gun for $3000, unlocked at lvl 17 *Sentry Grenade Launcher for $4000, unlocked at lvl 37 *Body Armor for $2000, unlocked at lvl 10 *Self Revive for $4000, unlocked at lvl 12 *Riot Shield for $3000, unlocked at lvl 37 Air Support Armory *Predator Missile for $2500 *Air Strike for $2500, unlocked at lvl 4 *Delta Squad for $3000, unlocked at lvl 14 *Riot Shield Squad for $5000, unlocked at lvl 21 *Perk Care Package **Quickdraw for $3000, unlocked by default **Steady Aim for $3000, unlocked at lvl 8 **Stalker for $4000, unlocked at lvl 22 **Extreme Conditioning for $2000, unlocked at lvl 36 **Sleight of Hand, unlocked at lvl 50 Category:Canon Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3